1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable arrow guide and more particularly pertains to adjustable devices which may be used to more accurately guide arrows from a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of arrow holding and guiding devices for bows is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and guiding arrows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, horizontally adjustable arrow guides are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,364 to Martin; 5,070,855 to Troncosco; 4,881,515 to Simo; 4,119,078 to Wilson; and 266,179 to Peck.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an arrow guide capable of being adjusted both horizontally and vertically.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and guiding arrows.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved arrow guide which can be horizontally and vertically adjusted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.